Some Still Seek Sunshine
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day four hundred and ninety-two:  abc 19 of 26  Now that Quinn & Rachel have begun to rebuild their friendship, so have they.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 23rd cycle. Now cycle 24!_

_**ALPHABET 2.0** - So nearly a year ago (HA!) I had done a set of stories taking inspiration by words, three for each letter of the alphabet (started with Acapella, Audition Arts in mid-February and every other day to April). Well now I wanted to do something like that, but using the alphabet another way. Instead of random words, I made sentences, all with those same letters (you'll see). The first half was in cycle 22, now here's the second half in cycle 24!  
**TODAY:** (19 of 26) S is for..._

* * *

**"Some Still Seek Sunshine"  
Rachel's Dads, Quinn's Mother  
Extra to the Sunshine Girls **

It had been their daughters' idea, and for both parties it had been gladly welcomed. With the situation unfolding as it did though, it had taken a while before they managed to organize everything. But now here they were. Pop, or Al, had called Judy Fabray to invite her over for dinner at their house. She had accepted after being reminded maybe a night away from home might do her good. She hadn't realized it, but she had become so much of a home body since she'd kicked Russell out. She hadn't lost her manners, but she wasn't getting out like she used to… She knew the subject of the separation and divorce would probably come up, but she'd always known Al and David to be a considerate pair. Russell had his problems with them, but she had always seen them as good friends, and after the girls had grown apart, she did feel an absence in not having them around, but then there they were.

She arrived at the house, almost thrown by not seeing the same house she used to drop off Quinn at all the time even if she knew that the family had moved since then. She'd known Quinn had been experiencing all these memories from her childhood since this whole thing had resurfaced, but now she was starting to understand how it all felt… The past wasn't going to go unmentioned that night.

Al answered when she rang the bell. He showed that smile of his, and he hugged her, like no time had passed. They had seen each other a couple of times in the past few weeks, with the girls being in Glee Club, though even without that she knew they would have shared this like-no-time-has-passed hug between friends. She didn't expect to see David right away. If memory served her right, of the two of them he was the only one with any kind of culinary talent, something which Al readily admitted, so David would be off in the kitchen, not to be disturbed. So she sat with Al to talk, after he'd served them both a drink. They were quiet at first, though she could feel him watching.

"Are you alright?" She looked at him. "You knew I had to ask," he bowed his head. She managed a small smile, nodded quietly.

"Yes, of course, it's alright," she promised, then took a moment to reflect on the question. "It's been… hard… but freeing. Some mornings it still doesn't seem real though, and then it's… it's harder," she turned the glass in her palm with little nudges of her fingers.

"At least you know now," he told her.

"Yes, I do," she laughed, of all things, then paused. "All thanks to your Rachel," she looked back at him, smiling, as though to promise that this was a good thing. He bowed his head.

"Yes, she's told us," he explained, then, "How's Quinn doing with all this?"

"She tries not to look sad, just stay with her anger, but… I know she misses him deep down. And then… this baby…" Judy took a sip of her drink. "More adjusting, but… we'll get there, we have to." Just then, in came David, from the kitchen.

"Judy!" he reacted.

"Were you so focused on that chicken that you didn't hear the door?" Al asked, amused.

"Well, you know how it gets," he shook his head, but then smiled as he approached their guest, who stood to greet him. "So good to see you again, Judy."

"You too," she smiled.

Soon, dinner was served, and the conversation shifted from hardships to sweet nostalgia of their daughters and their sunny escapades. "Do you remember that one, oh, it must have lasted a week, they switched costumes and insisted one was the other," Al recalled with a chuckle.

"Rachel tried to go home with you, and Quinn tried to stay here," David chimed in with a nod, and Judy smiled, remembering.

"Until we let them, and they missed being home," Judy finished, remembering it well.

She and Russell had played along for the girl's sake, knowing it was only going to be so long until she changed her mind. It wasn't like when they were together, now she was 'on her own,' with no real point of reference… and finally, she had ended up standing there, with a sort of lost look in her eyes. So Judy had picked her up in her arms and taken her to the car, driving her home. When she got there, David was welcomed with a massive hug from his daughter, and he revealed that Al had left just a few minutes before, to drive Quinn home, for just the same reasons. Judy had returned home to find Russell sitting on the couch, with their youngest daughter asleep in his lap; she'd wanted to wait for her mother to return, but then sleep had taken her. Russell was fine not waking her, not moving her, just staying with her. Judy watched them for a while… she remembered this night, so much… Still today, she remembered; he couldn't make her regret this memory, no matter what happened between them, to their marriage.

"I think it was hard on them at first, but now… she looks happier," Judy pondered aloud. "With everything going on, this is actually… it came at the right time," she concluded.

"Just like a Sunshine Girl," Al remarked, with a smile. All three of them shared in that smile, knowing that couldn't sound more right.

Dinner carried on, with more memories of their daughters and their activities… birthdays and Sundays, snow storms and heat waves… Now their daughters were back together, rebuilding their way into a friendship. It wouldn't be as they used to be; they weren't little girls anymore. But all the same, they had always been good for one another back then, and that never went away.

THE END

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
****always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
